When electronic parts or the like are mounted on a printed circuit board, a part mounting device (pick-and-place unit) that picks up an electronic part or the like from a predetermined position and disposes the electronic part or the like at a mounting position on a printed circuit board is used (PTL 1).
FIG. 25 is a view showing the structure of a part mounting device 9. As shown in FIG. 25, the part mounting device 9 includes a servo motor 91, a ball screw 92A that is mounted on a rotating shaft of the servo motor 91, an arm 93 that is fixed to a ball screw nut 92B, a linear guide 94 that guides the linear motion of the arm 93, a cushioning mechanism 95 that is mounted on one end of the arm 93, and a suction pad 96 that is mounted on the arm 93 with the cushioning mechanism 95 interposed therebetween.
The arm 93 is moved up and down by the control of the servo motor 91, so that the part mounting device 9 presses an electronic part or the like against the suction pad 96 to pick up the electronic part or the like and disposes the electronic part at a mounting position on a printed circuit board.
To reduce time that is required for a step of mounting an electronic part on a printed circuit board, the part mounting device 9 moves the arm 93 at a high speed until immediately before the suction pad 96 comes into contact with the electronic part, and picks up the electronic part by pressing the suction pad 96 with a force that does not break the electronic part after reducing the speed of the arm 93 immediately before the suction pad 96 comes into contact with the electronic part (PICK). Further, when disposing an electronic part on a printed circuit board, the part mounting device 9 moves the arm 93 at a high speed until immediately before the electronic part comes into contact with the printed circuit board, and mounts the electronic part on the printed circuit board by pressing the electronic part against the printed circuit board with a force that does not break the electronic part after reducing the speed of the arm 93 immediately before the electronic part comes into contact with the printed circuit board (PLACE). In this way, the part mounting device 9 reduces the time required for a step of mounting an electronic part by moving the arm as quickly as possible.